Life is a Bitch, then you die
by ThatOneGirl111
Summary: "This is just some sick game to you isn't it?" I yell harshly at her. "I assumed you knew I didn't feel that way about you..." She looks down whispering so I can barely here. "Assuming makes an ass out of you and me" -This is my first story so go easy on me!


A/N: This is my FIRST story, so go easy on me. Okay? I know i'm probably really bad at stories and my brain jumps around from stories a lot. Tell me what you honestly think, and what I should work on. Even if the story line is crappy, and the characters are OCC. I don't care they probably are. :)

Disclamier: I do not own anything Harry Potter in this.

I stand frozen on the scene. My laughter is no longer there. My smile is replaced with a frown. Something I'm not to familiar with.

His hands are on her hips, and she has her arms wrapped around his neck. He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, she reacts and kisses him back.

I feel my stomach drop. My heart stop. My pulse increasing. I turn around and start running, ignoring the calls from Sirius.

I run to the Quidditch feel and lay there. I don't want to see anyone. Here how I shouldn't have got my hopes up. Here them telling me 'I told you so!'.

I was so native. So stupid..so vulnerable. She has hated me for 6 years. Why should this year have been any different? It's not. She still loathes me, hates me, wants me to never exist. She found my weakness. My vulnerability. Her.

It's like it was some game to her. Smiling at me, laughing at my jokes, partnering up with me, teasing me back. Damn she is a good actor... the whole time I actually thought you enjoyed hanging out with me.

I ignored Remus and Sirius telling me she was playing with me. I ignored them when they said they herd her and her friend talking about how well the plan was going. I ignored them when they said I'm just going to end up broken in the end. I didn't believe them though. I assumed they were just mad that I was right, and I got her to fall in love with me. I assumed that the rumors of her snogging Johnathon Addott in a broom closet was fake. I assumed you actually liked me. I assumed that when your friend told me that you really didn't love me and you were just using, that she was jealous. I assumed that you understood how much I cared about you, loved you. I assumed life was going to be nice to me this one time.

I stand up, brushing the scattered grass of me. The spring breeze is making my hair messier then it was. I walk up back to the castle, dreading to see my friends tease me. Sirius telling me off.

I get back up to my room though, and they all have a look of sorrow on there face. Sirius comes up to me and instead up hitting me on the back of the head and saying "I told you Prongs, she was using you!" He just gives me a man hug, and says "I'm sorry."

Your...sorry? Sorry for warning me, sorry for trying to save me, sorry for being there for me even when I was pushing you away for Evans.

Remus pats me on the back and says nothing. Peter sheds a tear for me. He is always the most emotional of us all. Not being able to hide his emotion. Always crying over little stuff. I use to think he was stupid for doing it, but now I understand.

I don't bother changing and fall down into my bed, falling asleep instantly. Hoping tomorrow won't come. Hoping to never have to see her again. I just want to graduate and get out of here.

- Next day -

The next day I have to drag myself out of bed. I'm not use to feeling this...sad and angry. I change into different clothes, and walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sit down, not even looking up to talk with Sirius and Remus, who are trying to start a conversation with me. Everyone is looking at me with strange, confused looks. The one most surprised though is...of course it's her. How could I forget her? Her red hair going all the way to the middle of her back. Her green eyes that light up the room. I force my eyes to look away from hers. I feel her eyes staring into my skull, staring at me.

I can't take it anymore, I stand up and walk out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares and Remus calling after me.

Right when I leave the Great Hall I feel a hand grab mine.

"James..please." she says quietly.

I stop walking, not turning around though. It will just make things harder. Harder then they already are.

"You don't understand...he kissed me first he made me.." She says quietly.

I whip my body around, harshly. I rip my hand out of hers, retreating it to my side.

"He made you?" I laugh harshly, staring into her eyes. "Did he make you kiss him back? Did he make you smile at him? Did he make you wrap your arms around his neck?" I yell harshly. I can't take it...

"No..Ja-" She tries to say something but I cut her off. I don't want her excuses.. People start to walk out of the Great Hall, watching us.

"Was this some kind of sick game to you? Actually think you like me, and then go around snogging and kissing other guys?" I say outraged.

"No...I assumed you knew I didn't like you in that way..." her eyes look up at me. She looks like she is about to cry. I feel guilty for a second, then I remember what happened and I don't anymore.

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me." I say harshly, glaring at her. "Don't talk to me ever again. I don't care if we are damn partners together, I don't forgive easily." I say turning around walking down the hall. I hear her call after me, begging me to come back.

Why? So you can explain how he 'made' you have no feelings for me? I don't want to hear that shit. I'm broken beyond repair. I guess she isn't the only one who plays a sick game. So does life.

Because life is a bitch, then you die.

A/N: Thank you for however read this! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
